


Little Red Riding Hood

by Turquoise54



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fan-fiction, Literature, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoise54/pseuds/Turquoise54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Reader-Insert|</p><p>[Male! Belarus x Reader x Russia] </p><p>[Name] lives with her grandmother in their little house in the heart of the woods, detached from the rest of their village, who are too frightened by the tales of a beast that lurks among the trees to visit them. </p><p>[Name], however, is not at all phased by the whispers of the monster, having never seen the creature through all of her years among the trees. But perhaps there is some truth to the whispered stories of their jittery friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia or you. I own the plot, my characters, and this spinoff of Little Red Riding Hood, or Little Red Cap.

**Little Red**  
♥  
 _“Once there was a dear little girl whom everyone loved.”_

Leaves, colored in warm hues of yellow, orange, and red, fell from the trees and blanketed the ground in patches. Through the clearing branches you could see the sky, slowly darkening as the sun set behind the horizon.

        You took in a deep breath, childish delight bubbling inside of you as you watched your breath, made slightly translucent by the growing cold, gather in small clouds in front of your eyes.

        A sigh left your lips as the fog quickly evaporated, leaving the air it had occupied cold and empty. You took in another deep breath, your fingers curling in the soft fabric of your cherished [F/C] cape.

        Fallen, warm colored leaves strewn across the only dirt path that lead to the heart of the woods, crunched underneath your boots. Dead reminders of the spring and summer now come to pass.

        With another sigh you pushed the thoughts of the impending winter aside, deciding instead to savor the beauty of fall and the warm colors it brought.

        A chilled breeze picked up the ends of your cape, lifting up the fabric and tossing it in the air. The wind blew harder, ripping your beloved [F/C] cape off and away from you. You gasped in surprise, your fingers automatically reaching out to grab the cloak back from the wind, but the breeze kept it just out of reach of your fingers before tossing it unceremoniously in the trees bordering the dirt path you stood on.

        You took a step forward to retrieve the cape, before the sight of your darkening surroundings brought you back to the present.

        Grandmother had told you not to stay out after dark, and with her slowly worsening state you didn’t want to leave her for a prolonged period of time, especially at night, when the beast the other villagers always whispered about was most active.

        And although you thought the rumors were simply that, rumors, your grandmother was inclined to disagree, and worrying her in her current condition was not something you were keen on doing, especially over something as trivial as a cape, even though it wasn’t so worthless in your eyes.

        You looked sadly in the direction your beloved cape had disappeared, and along with it a physical reminder of memories long faded, before continuing on in the direction of you and your grandmother’s shared cottage.

        With your back turned, you missed the glowing, dark blue eyes watching you travel back down the old, dirt path, and the quick flash of [F/C] fabric among sharp, canine teeth.

* * *

||

* * *

  
The pale light of a new day slipped through the closed curtains of your window accompanied by the chirps of early birds hungry for breakfast.  
  
        You yawned and slowly managed to sit up, the quilt your grandmother had made for you when you were younger falling from your shoulders in the process.  
  
        A small smile curved your lips as your gaze slid to the sliver of light peeking out of your closed curtains, a dream like haze still settled over your brain.  
  
        With another early morning yawn you stretched your arms upward, your spine giving a satisfying crack. When your stretching was finished you felt slightly more awake, and you somewhat easily stepped out of your warm bed (and although you would have been more than happy to curl back underneath the inviting covers, work had to be done), your toes curling when your feet touched the cold floor of your room.  
  
        You crossed the room to your dresser, where you pulled out a simple, off-white chemise, and dark brown colored bodice.  
  
        You tugged your nightgown off and quickly changed into the chemise and bodice. Cold air washed over your bare skin as you pulled the shirt over your head pushed your arms through the sleeves.  
  
        Having already washed yourself before heading to bed, you didn’t worry about drawing water for a bath, and instead headed out your room, now changed, to wake your grandmother.  
  
        You lightly rapped on her door and afterward patiently waited for a “Come in”. When you didn’t receive one after a minute you knocked again, fear pooling in your stomach when once again you were met with silence.  
  
        “Grandmother,” you said, your voice taking a tone of urgency. “Grandmother?”  
  
        Although it would be an intrusion on her privacy, you opened her door a crack, just enough to peer inside to see if she was even in the room at all.  
  
        Glancing around you saw that the room was empty, and your grandmother’s bed unmade and messy. Panic built inside you at the discovery and you quickly closed the door, your voice rising an octave as you all but shouted, “Grandmother!”  
  
        “Yes dear?”  
  
        You whirled around at the voice, only to find your grandmother standing behind you, her brow arched curiously. “What’s wrong, [Nickname]?”  
  
        A deep breath calmed your racing heart and you ran a hand through your hair. “Nothing,” you said. “Nothing’s wrong grandmother.”  
  
        Your gaze slid from her face, settling on the familiar [F/C] bundle in her arms. “What’s that, grandmother?” you asked her.  
  
        She glanced down at the [F/C] fabric, a frown turning down the corners of her mouth. “Well, I found this sitting on the porch this morning.” she told you. “I think it’s your [F/C] cape, but I’m not sure how it got on the porch.”  
  
        Your eyes widened at her words. Your beloved cape? But how did it get home? You specifically remember loosing it in the woods on your way back home. With another glance at the familiar [F/C] fabric, the questions about the cape’s sudden reappearance vanished from your mind, replaced instead by the delight of having your cherished cloak back in your possession.  
  
        “I was coming to give it to you, just in case it was your cape, when I heard you calling my name,” grandmother continued, her gaze meeting yours.  
  
        You smiled at her. “Thank you grandmother.”  
  
        She waved her hand dismissively and handed you the [F/C] cloak, a smile curving her own lips. “Think nothing of it; I know how much you love this thing.”  
  
        You took the cape from her, your thumb rubbing the thread that kept the fabric together. “You were the one who made it for me, grandmother,” you said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Red**  
♥  
 _“Be careful those who you trust, the devil was once an angel.”_

“Could you start fixing up the table for breakfast, dear?” Grandmother's voice called from the kitchen, where the elder woman was starting to work on the meal.

        "Of course, grandmother," you replied, padding past her to grab the items she requested. You pulled out two bowls and spoons, one of each for both you and the elder woman, before walking over to the kitchen table and setting the objects on top of the surface.

        After gathering all of the required things for breakfast, you poked your head back into the kitchen area where your grandmother stood by the counter, chopping an apple with practiced efficiency. “Do you need any help, grandmother?” you asked her.

        The woman paused her cutting to wave her hand dismissively. “No dear, I’m fine,” she replied. “But it would be a great help if you could go out and—”

        A sharp set of knocks on the front door cut your grandmother off before she could finish her request. You glanced back at the rectangular plank of wood at the noise, curiosity and unease pooling in the pit of your stomach.

        People rarely ever visited your grandmother’s home, since everyone in the village was terrified of the creature that lurked around, and if people did stop by, they were usually courteous enough to send a letter first.

        Your grandmother had stopped cutting up the apple once the sounds had started, so now silence hung between the two of you as you mused over the idea of going over and opening the door.

        After all, you had no idea who might be outside waiting. It could be a lost traveler, or a trap, or, and you weren’t sure why your brain had even entertained the notion for a moment, it could be that beast everyone in the village was terrified of.

        “[Name], you stay here and finish chopping the apples.” Your grandmother’s voice broke you out of your thoughts, and you saw that the woman was smoothing out the apron tied to her waist as she walked toward the front door. “I’ll go greet our visitor.”

        You opened your mouth to argue before shutting it again. It wouldn’t be smart to argue with your grandmother. She was stubborn, and once her mind was set to something there was hardly anything you could do to stop her.

        After all, you were told to pick your battles, and fighting over who was going to answer the door might not be an entirely sound subject to get all fired up over.

        “Alright grandmother,” you said finally, taking up the knife your grandmother had left and resuming the task of chopping apples for breakfast.

        But your focus was still on your grandmother as you cut, and you peered past the half wall cutting the kitchen off from the foyer to try and catch a glimpse of whoever was outside.

        Your grandmother’s left hand was deep in the pocket of her apron, while her right gripped the doorknob and forced the rectangular slab of wood to open. The door swung inward halfway, blocking the person standing outside from your view.

        You frowned and turned your gaze to your grandmother, hoping her expression would give away the identity of whoever had knocked.

        The elder woman’s face, which had expressed unease and suspicion, now bore surprise and joy. A smile as bright as her eyes and as warm as the sun spread across her face. She began to talk to whoever was standing outside, the hand that had been resting in her pocket now at her side.

        Her reaction washed away any unease you had been feeling at the unexpected arrival, though you were still curious as to who exactly was standing outside.

        You continued to watch your grandmother for a second longer before bringing your attention back to the apple you were supposed to be slicing. Quickly you washed off your hands in a small bowl beside you before grabbing the knife and using it to slice into the red fruit.

        The cut the blade made was clean and left behind two equal halves, with the side holding the fruit’s seeds facing upward.

        You poised the knife to make another cut when your grandmother’s voice stopped you.

        “[Name]! Come over here dear, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

        Excitement rippled through you at your grandmother’s words. Now you would finally be able to see who it was that was visiting you.

        “Coming, grandmother!” you called back as you laid the knife carefully down on the cutting board and wiped your hands on your apron.

         _I wonder who could be visiting us,_ you thought as you walked out of the kitchen to join your grandmother, anticipation and curiosity putting a bounce in your step.

* * *

**I apologize for taking so long!**  
School's being a pain and I'm trying out a new way of writing (I'm making out a storyboard as I write out chapters, which makes it easier for me to make chapters when I have a rough idea of what's going to happen next and an outline for how the story as a whole will go down).  
Thank you for being patient with me.  
-Turquoise54


End file.
